Try, Try Again
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Deeks and Callen are finally going out on their first date. It just takes a few tries to get it right. Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

I was asked to write some more Deeks/Callen. Oh so cute! This is going to be fun. ^_^

Warnings: Sex, Violence. I don't really know exactly what is going to happen yet.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Taking a deep breath Callen put his pen down with a frown. He might love his job but paperwork was a bitch. Especially since he was technically the head of their little team. Which meant they had all gone home already. Well, that's what it usually meant.

Then there were nights like this. When he looked up from what he was working on and saw that Deeks was bent over his desk working away. He was so tense that the agents was actually a little afraid to say anything and startle him.

A different part of him though wanted to go and take the pen from his hand forcing him to go home. It was weird to think, but Deeks was one of the hardest working people that he knew. Even with all the time he spent making sure that all of them laughed at least once a day.

Callen couldn't help but smile at that. When the younger man had joined the team he had had no idea what to think of him. The only thing that he had to go on was the fact that Hetty wanted him there. So he sat back and watched as he worked.

The more he watched the more impressed and confused he got. Deeks was… He still had no idea how he was supposed to describe the man. It was as if every rule he had learned had been thrown out the window and he had to lean a whole new language.

It had been so long since he had felt that. Since he had truly wanted to learn another person. The detective had gotten under his skin though and nothing that he did would wash that away. Not that he had really tried to get away from the man.

As much as it scared him to admit it he wanted the younger man. In every way that he could think of. And he was almost positive that he was wanted as well. It was always hard to tell with someone like Deeks. Someone so open in every was that didn't matter.

Callen could honestly say that he had fallen for a man that he knew almost nothing about. That shouldn't have made his heart race as much as it did. He had such an easy time figuring people out though. At least he had an easy time figuring out who they were at the core.

After that he usually was forced to walk away. Okay, so he usually forced himself to walk away. That was just who he was. Unless he was pushed he was perfectly fine being on his own. He had survived that way and he would have stayed that way.

His team had kept at him though. Every time he walked away from them he could find them right there when he turned around. They decided he was family and refused to let go. Deeks was different. Callen was going after him all on his own. Sort of.

In truth, he had yet to actually say anything to Deeks. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say and even if he did know he wasn't sure what the man would do. The last thing he wanted to do was lose a friend because he had made a stupid mistake.

He had never been one to live in fear though. He was stronger than that. Anyway, he was almost completely positive that no matter the answer this wouldn't come between them. Deeks just wasn't that type of guy to walkaway from someone.

With all of that in his mind Callen stood up and started to walk to the younger man. He didn't get further than a few steps before he changed course and started up the stairs to Ops. A new curse fell from his lips with every step that he took. He was so stupid.

Why couldn't he face Deeks? They knew each other so it wasn't as if he hadn't talked to the man before. It was just a different kind of talk. One that would hopefully lead to a date and then to something more. How he wanted something more from the man.

Not in the way he normally thought either. The agent was not the type of person that thought about the future. Those kind of dreams were for children in his eyes. There was no point in it. No matter what you wanted or what you planned something would come to tear it down.

He had thought that thinking like that had kept him safe. Now he wasn't so sure. He had a chance to have everything that he had never had and he was running away. That made absolutely no sense in his mind. Shouldn't he want himself to be happy?

Shaking his head he moved so he was at the guard railing overlooking the floor below. A handful of agents were walking around downstairs all lost in their own little worlds, but he was still focused on the detective. He was always focused on the detective.

And he had come full circle. Why hadn't he just gone over and asked the man out? Was he really such a glutton for punishment that he was going to sit there pining instead of doing something? Damn it all. He really wanted to hit himself for doing this or not doing this. Whichever was better.

"Hey, Callen," Eric greeted bouncing up to him a smile on his face, "Oh, am I interrupting your Deeks watching? I should..."

"I'm not watching Deeks," Callen denied instantly standing up a little straighter, "Why would you think I was watching Deeks?"

"Because you do it a lot? I mean, you're not a subtle person about it. Which is weird since your job is to be subtle. I think the only person that doesn't know is Deeks. Though I can't be completely sure of that. Not after last night."

Callen's head snapped to the computer tech at that. What did he mean 'last night'? Did they spend the night together? Did they have some kind of friends with benefits thing going on or was it something more? Were the two in a relationship and keeping it a secret? Was he too late?

Swallowing roughly he turned his gaze back to Deeks. He couldn't believe that he had been too slow, too afraid, to go after what he wanted. He had let the man slip through his fingers and he hadn't even realized. How blind could he be?

Without saying a word he turned and started to walk away. He didn't want to stand there fantasizing about a world that he would never have. It would be easier if he walked away and forgot about everything that he felt towards the younger man.

"Woah, wait," Eric scrambled out grabbing his shoulder, "Where are you going? Deeks is that way."

"Why would I go to Deeks?" Callen asked trying not to let himself sound hurt.

"To ask him out?"

Staring at the man the agent tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Replaying their conversation in his head he wondered what exactly it was that he missed. Unless Eric was a lot kinkier than he had thought and he was trying for a threesome.

"What?" Callen questioned shaking that image from his head.

"I thought you were going to ask him out."

"You thought I was going to ask him out?"

"Yeah, he likes you, you like him. Plus you're both single. Unless you're not single and that's why you haven't asked him out. You are single, right, Callen?"

Callen felt as if his head was going to explode. Nothing that the younger man was saying made any sense. All he wanted to do was figure out what the deal was between Eric and Deeks without having his heart break.

"Eric," Callen ground out putting his full attention on the man, "Why were you and Deeks together last night?"

"Oh, I bought a new couch and needed help moving things around. I was going to ask you and Sam to help as well, but then Nell offered so it was just the three of us. We ended up telling ghost stories in my living room and then crashing."

"Then how do you know he likes me?"

That was when a dark blush came to the techs cheeks. He looked away from Callen and to what he could only guess was Deeks causing the blush to get darker. Clearing his throat his eyes quickly darted back to the agent as he squirmed slightly.

"He talks in his sleep," Eric finally offered staring at the ground, "Look, just go ask him out. He'll say yes."

"It's not the simple," Callen shook his head.

"It's as simple as you want it to be. Come on, Callen. I've seen you watching him when you think no one can see I know you're in love with him already. You two could be so happy together. If one of you would just make a move."

Eric almost sounded like he was pleading with Callen. Maybe he was. Turning back to face the desks the agent found himself staring in to ocean blue eyes. They looked away a second later as Deeks continued to pack his things for the night.

Callen found himself moving without thinking. He was already outside calling for Deeks before his mind came back to him. What was it about the detective that had him acting like he was a teenager with his first crush again?

"Hey, Callen," Deeks greeted with a grin, "Please, tell me that this isn't you coming to tell me Eric told you we have a case. Because right now all I want is a shower and bed."

The pleasant image of a still wet and completely naked Deeks climbing into bed filled Callen's mind. He knew that the man had an amazing body and that he wasn't ashamed to flaunt it. They could have so much fun with that trait of his.

More than that though it made him think of simply being able to hold him. Deeks was like the sun. He was always so warm. No matter how cold and alone Callen would feel sometimes he knew that feeling the other man against him would be enough.

"Callen?" Deeks questioned taking a step closer looking concerned.

"Sorry," the agent apologized clearing his throat, "No, there's no case."

"Alright, what's going on then?"

Opening his mouth to finally ask the younger man out Callen felt himself freeze once more. There was no reason for it. Eric had just told him that Deeks wanted him as well. It wasn't that hard to figure out what was supposed to come next.

Still, there was a lot he could lose. At least there was in his mind. If he did this than he would have to finally open up to someone. He couldn't hide things away like he did with Sam and Kensi. He'd be in an honest to God relationship with someone he loved. Someone that knew him.

He wasn't sure that he was ready for that kind of risk. If this all failed than he would be left alone in the dark once more. Though it wasn't as if he was truly in the light as it was. He still held himself away from all that it could be.

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out," Deeks said hiking his bag up his shoulder, "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking," Callen sighed giving a self-deprecating smile, "Nevermind. Have a good night, Deeks."

The agent began to turn away already telling himself off for being a coward. He was this close to letting himself have some happiness and all of that was not enough to make him act. No, he was just too damn stupid for that.

"Hey, Callen," Deeks called causing the older man to freeze.

"Yeah?" Callen responded not bothering to turn around.

"Why don't you pick me up at eight tomorrow night? Oh, and don't think this lets you off the hook. You are definitely paying."


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked to write some more Deeks/Callen. Oh so cute! This is going to be fun. ^_^ There should be six chapters in total.

Warnings: Sex, Violence. I don't really know exactly what is going to happen yet.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Staring up at the apartment building Callen attempted to calm his racing heart with little success. He only had five minutes to grow a pair and walk up those stairs to Deeks front door for their date. Just five minutes.

Of course he knew that the younger man probably already knew he was there. It might not seem like it but the man was very observant. Or because he had been sitting on the hood of his car for almost fifteen minutes already.

Still, it was giving him enough time to really think about what they were going to do on their date. He had only had a day to find something that they both would enjoy doing. In truth he wasn't sure about what he had picked.

It wasn't just about the date though. He wasn't sure who Deeks was. None of them were. A small voice in the back of Callen's head said that that was exactly what the younger man wanted. Though he also knew that it was his fault for not asking.

A part of the man understood where he was coming from by hiding away. He knew that the detective hadn't had the easiest childhood. Not the full story of course, but everything that had been in his personal file. At least what Hetty had let him see.

He knew that she left some of all of their files hidden from all of them. There were some things that she and Director Vance needed to know as their boss, but their team needed to learn when they decided it was time.

As the team leader though it was his job to read over the files that he was given. He had read over everyone's on the team, including Eric and Nell's. It wasn't a long shot that he was going to be reading Deeks'.

Right after reading it he had gone and grabbed a beer to stop him from punching something. He knew that his own childhood had been messed up, but it had been messed up by strangers. He never had the delusion that he was cared for.

From the very beginning he knew that he was an outsider in someone's home. He never actually thought that any of the people in any of the houses wanted him there. That ended up saving him a lot of heartache over the years.

Deeks hadn't gotten that. His abuse was at the hand of one of the people that was supposed to love him unconditionally. He had been forced to fight that man, Callen refused to call him his father, off with a shotgun. It had to mess him up a lot.

So lost in his thoughts the agent didn't notice a tennis ball coming at him until it hit his head. Spinning around he began to reach for his gun when the sound of laughter broke into his thoughts. Looking up he saw Deeks standing at the floor above him with a smirk.

Callen couldn't help but shake his head at the other man with a smirk of his own. The detective turned away and went back into his apartment just as Monty walked out of the open door. With a bark he stared down at him his tail wagging happily.

Smiling Callen picked up the ball and started to make his way upstairs. It was always good to see the dog. Mostly because Deeks always had this smile on his face whenever he was around. It was such a beautiful smile.

"Hey, boy," Callen greeted scratching the dogs head as he walked past, "He ready?"

"He's been ready since you pulled up fifteen minutes ago," Deeks replied leaning against the door jam, "I was beginning to think you were having second thoughts. You're not, right?"

It was strange to hear the underlying anxiousness in the detective's voice. That wasn't really an emotion that he associated with the younger man. He was so sure of who he was and everything that he stood for. Him questioning himself was odd.

"No, I'm not questioning our date," Callen assured moving so he was right in front of the man.

A whiff of cologne hit the agent as he moved. It was subtle, but it definitely wasn't the scent that Deeks used on a normal day. Not that he had spent much time sniffing the younger man. It was just something that he noticed.

He couldn't say that he minded the change. Though it wasn't he only one. The detective also seemed to be wearing something that Callen had never seen before. Not that it was out of the realm of something that he had had lying in his closet somewhere.

He was not coming off as a sane person in his own head. He had been attracted to the younger man since he had joined their little team all those years ago. Ever since that he hadn't been able to get the man out of his head.

It was strange that he knew so much about the man's clothing choices, but that came with being an undercover. One of the easiest ways to get into a different persona was to wear something that wasn't you.

Deeks was laid back in almost everything he did. T-shirts and jeans were his go to. He did add jackets sometimes, but not often. In those outfits everyone on the team knew exactly what they were going to get out of the man.

Anything outside of that they had to wonder if he was undercover. Which sometimes they didn't know. Because of his LAPD status they were able to take him from their team and put him on a mission without having to tell anyone anything other than he was working.

So far that hadn't happened often. Especially in their later years together. Early on he was being called all the time. There was nothing wrong with that, but he did hope that one day the man would join their team fully.

Not that he wasn't a member of the team, but Callen couldn't protect him if he was working for the LAPD. Hell, sometimes he couldn't protect him when he was with them. At least he knew where he was though.

"Then why were you waiting outside for so long?" Deeks questioned knocking the man from his thoughts one more.

"I was just trying to figure out where we should go," Callen shrugged watching him close the door behind him.

"You don't know where we're going? You do know how a date works right?"

"Funny. I know how they work. I just don't normally date."

Deeks laughed softly and nodded his head in agreement. It was nice to hear the man laugh like that. He didn't know why it sounded so different from how he normally sounded, but it did. He needed to hear it again.

As they climbed into the car the air started to get awkward. Despite the fact that they knew each other for so long they were both out of their comfort zones. Callen had no idea how he was supposed to fix that.

"So what does the great G Callen do for a date?" Deeks questioned with a smirk turning to face the agent.

"Depends on the person," Callen answered a small smile on his lips as he started up the car, "Dinner at a nice place can never go wrong. Neither can grabbing some ice cream or coffee and walking around the city."

"Sounds very adult."

"Very adult? Not a fan of the concept?"

"It helps in some cases, but, come on, Callen, can you really say that you want to be an adult all the time?"

"We are adults."

"Yeah, we are. We're the type of adults that end up having to see the worst of humanity on a daily basis. We also have to pretend to be the worst sometimes. You can't tell me you don't want to ignore adulthood."

There was a tone in the younger man's voice that Callen wasn't sure how to explain. It struck him though. For how little the man shared about himself he could let someone know what he was feeling so easily.

Or maybe it wasn't easy. The agent would never have guessed that he was feeling… Nope, he still had no idea what it was that the younger man was supposed to be feeling. He doubted the man was going to tell him if he asked either way.

It didn't matter in the end. For now that conversation might be a little heavy for a first date. Not that he was truly sure what they should be talking about. It wasn't as if they had much of a life outside of work. At least he didn't think so.

"Alright," Callen nodded his head calmly his eyes going between the detective and the road, "So, where is it you take a date then?"

"I usually take them to dinner at a nice place," Deeks answered with a teasing smile.

Callen found himself laughing loudly at that. A second later Deeks laughter filled the car as well. It was nice to be able to just sit there laughing at something so simple, so innocent. He rarely got to do this anymore.

Pulling the car in front of a place that he knew was good Callen turned to the other man and took him in. His smile was even brighter than normal. He didn't think that was possible. The man always lit up a room when he was there.

He also looked so much more relaxed. Not that that was a surprise. Their work did not really go with relaxation. Still, the man tried his hardest to keep not just himself but everyone in a good, light mood. He was something else.

"So, nice place to eat?" Deeks asked looking at the restaurant and than back at Callen.

"Best Haitian food in the city," Callen nodded before getting out of the car, "Sam showed me the place after we went there."

Deeks climbed out of the car as well and started towards the door only to stop and turn to the agent. His head was cocked to the side as if he was trying to figure something out. It was actually a look that Callen knew well.

"You've been to Haiti?" Deeks questioned curiously moving closer to the other man.

"Yeah," Callen offered with a small smile motioning towards the door, "About three years ago. Sam and I had to make a deal with a gang leader that was trying to get a foothold here. The final deal was made over there."

"How long did you stay?"

"About two weeks. He did not want to move quickly. Hetty wasn't happy about that, but he would have gotten spooked if we tried to hurry him up."

"You took him down in the end."

"That we did. Got some really good food out of the deal as well."

Deeks nodded his head in understanding as they walked into the restaurant. Both of them were silent as they took a seat at one of the tables. For awhile they stayed in silent as they read over the menus.

"So, you're a foodie," Deeks stated as if he had figured out a huge missing link.

"I enjoy food," Callen shrugged with a smirk, "I don't know if you could call me a 'foodie'."

"You can't cook."

The younger man looked so amused at that that Callen couldn't help but smile. It was as if the man had lost some of the weight that he was always carrying around. If this was how he was like outside of work it was a wonder he was still single.

At least if it wasn't for their job. It was weird, but periodically the agent did wonder what all of their lives would like if they didn't work undercover. He wasn't sure if that would end up being worse for them in the end.

All of them had a reason for doing what they did. Even with their lives outside of work they kept their job because it was who they were. Without that outlet he had no idea what type of people any of them would be.

In truth, he couldn't see himself doing anything else. He knew that Sam and Kensi were the same way, but he wasn't sure about Deeks. It wasn't something that they had talked about before. Most things they hadn't talked about before.

"I can cook," Callen defended rolling his eyes.

Deeks snorted slightly his mouth opening to say something only for all of the amusement to wash from his face. Instantly the agent sat up straighter knowing that something big was about to go down.

"Callen," Deeks muttered barely moving his lips, "I can't explain right now, but I have to do something."

"Need back up?" Callen questioned back trying to look as if he had no idea anything was wrong.

"No, but I might need your forgiveness and a rain check."

Before Callen could say anything else the younger man ran a hand through his hair a dark look coming into his eyes. He stood up a second later a smirk coming to his lips as he started to basically strut towards a group of men that had just walked in.

"Well, what do we have here?" Deeks questioned his voice barely over a growl.

"Shawn," one of the men responded glaring at the detective, "Shawn Moore. Thought you were in jail."

"Thought you were dead, Davy."

"Don't you fucking call me that."

"Or what?"

For a moment Callen was going to forget what Deeks wanted and stand up himself. Then the group started to laugh. The 'Davy' man pulled Deeks into a hug before he was being dragged out of the restaurant with the group and he was alone on his date.


	3. Chapter 3

I was asked to write some more Deeks/Callen. Oh so cute! This is going to be fun. ^_^ There should be six chapters in total.

Warnings: Sex, Violence. I don't really know exactly what is going to happen yet.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

A dark smile was on Deeks lips as he dropped onto the couch in Davy's house. He tried to pay attention to the talk around him, but all he could think about was the fact that he had left Callen days ago and still hadn't talked to him. That was not how he wanted their first date to go.

In all the years that he had been working undercover he could count on one hand how many times he had to leave a date for work. He wasn't sure if that was because he was lucky or because he didn't date often though.

He hadn't been lying when he said that he didn't go out with people often. It wasn't that he didn't like dating people or that he didn't get offers. He just didn't really enjoy the idea of falling for someone and having to lie to them.

It was something he was jealous of Sam for having. His wife knew exactly who he was. Every single part of him and she still loved him. Deeks wanted that more than anything, but he knew that he had to be realistic about it.

Sam had gotten lucky that he had found someone as amazing as Michelle. Someone that special was so rare that the detective had long since given up hope that he would find them. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

Deeks had never been good at taking his own advice though. At every turn he found himself attempting to find someone that would actually want to know the real him. Which was hard since he barely wanted to know the real him.

Then he had met Callen and… He really hated himself for falling for the man. Not because he was a man or anything like that, but because he knew that if anyone was going to be okay with his career it would be someone who had the same one.

As weird as it sounded up until his crush on Callen he had known that none of them would work out. He might want to find love and he might go on dates and flirt, but he never believed that he would get any of what he wanted.

It was safe to fall for someone like knew him by a different name or someone he'd never see again. He'd get a relationship that, if he was lucky, would last a few months and then he'd go on his way to the next mission.

It wasn't the perfect plan. Mostly because it usually ended with one of them feeling heartbroken. He could deal with that though. This was the life and career that he chose and he wasn't going to walk away from it until he had to.

That was the life that he had decided that he was going to live. No matter how miserable to made him sometimes. He'd rather it make him miserable alone than person someone in the line of danger that followed him around.

A part of him still didn't understand why he had told Callen to pick him up for a date. Of course he knew that the man had a crush on him, even if the others thought he was oblivious, but the agent was going to walk away and leave it alone.

He couldn't say that he wanted to get rid of the tension between them. Because while there was some it wasn't as if they were partnered together. He went with Kensi and Callen went with Sam. They were safe from that getting in the way.

In truth, he could have just let the older man walk back inside and forget any of it happened. Everyone knew that they liked each other, but they hadn't said anything. It was a safe middle ground of subtle flirting and nothing happening. It was perfect.

Now here he was. Sitting on the couch of a low level drug dealer that one of his alias's had ties to. If Davy was around than he had a chance to finally take down one of the major drug traffickers in the town. Callen would understand.

Turning his head to the side Deeks saw that the drug dealer was rolling another joint and talking adamantly about some tv show. He wasn't going to get any more out of the guy today than he had the last few days.

Maybe he had been wrong about Davy knowing if something was going on. Still he had had to keep his cover intact. The dealer might not know anything now, but he would someday and that was all Deeks had needed.

And since his boss knew that he had run into the man again he had been put back under as Shawn Moore. Until he had something or he was pulled out he was going to be hanging out with Davy and his crew for awhile.

Just not tonight. If Deeks had learned anything about the other man it was that he didn't like to do business while he was high. Too easy to take advantage of him in that state. For someone so low on the food chain it was actually a pretty good plan.

With that knowledge Deeks decided that he was going to go for a walk. He needed to have time as himself instead of Shawn. The detective left the house and started to walk wondering if he was actually going to get anything from the man anytime soon.

Slowly his mind wondered away from work though and found its way back to Callen. He wondered if he should call the man. It had been a little over a week since their 'date' had failed. He wasn't even sure he could call it a date. They had barely talked and hadn't even ordered food.

Still, that wasn't the worst date that he had ever gone on. Sighing he reached into his pocket to get his phone. He might not ask the older man to met him for food or anything like that, but he had to tell him he was alive.

"Callen," the older man answered after the third ring.

"You actually answer your phone like that?" Deeks questioned chuckling softly to himself.

"Are you really going to start making fun of how I answer my phone?"

"Of course."

Callen laughed himself the creaking of a chair letting the detective know that he was probably still at work. Maybe he should have checked what time it was before he had called. The sun was down though and he was too tired to really care.

"We were wondering if we were going to hear from you," Callen started after a pregnant pause, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Deeks nodded though the man couldn't see him, "Nothing exciting happening here. What about you guys?"

"Hetty has us catching up on paperwork. Apparently Vance is not happy with how slow we are in that department."

"Getting told off by your bosses boss. Now that sounds like fun. Glad I'm not there for that."

"Don't worry. You're fun will be coming when you get back."

Groaning loudly he couldn't help grinning when he heard the other man laugh once more. Callen was always so serious. It was nice to know that he had a sense of humor that he wasn't trying to keep under wraps. That was never fun.

Deeks grin was broken as a yawn slipped from him. Sometimes he really hated how little sleep he seemed to get when he was undercover. He had to be paying attention at every point in time. That was not relaxing.

"You sound tired," Callen continued after a moment.

"I am," Deeks sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Can't sleep?"

"You can change accents and clothes, but not sleeping habits."

"I know that feeling. You're not coming back though."

"Not until I finally close this or I get pulled. It's not so bad. Not like I'm really doing a lot. It's actually boring."

"You must be dying."

Deeks couldn't help but blush slightly hearing the teasing tone in the older man's voice. It wasn't like the man that he worked with everyday. He really didn't know anything about Callen, did he?

That was a weird thought. Deeks liked to think that he was rather observant. It wasn't like him to not know someone. He made it his business to know people. Why was it that Callen was the exception to that rule?

"You're not doing anything now, are you?" Callen questioned suddenly.

"I have about an hour before I have to head back," Deeks answered looking at his watch, "Why?"

"A bar in your image?"

A smile came to Deeks lips at that. It wasn't exactly safe to met up with people while he was undercover, but if he was at the same bar as Callen no one could really blame him. Things like that happened all the time.

With a bar to meet up in his mind the detective hung up the phone and continued his walk. It wasn't all that far away from Davy's place, but he knew that he wasn't going to be running into anyone from his crew.

Soon he was sitting in the back of the bar nursing a glass of whiskey waiting for Callen to come in. He already felt as if his stomach was twisting with nervousness. That was when the older man came in and went to get his own drink.

"You look like crap," Callen stated sitting across from him.

"You're just jealous," Deeks grinned motioning to himself, "This is a work of art and you know it."

Callen rolled his eyes at the younger man a smile playing on his lips. He looked more relaxed than Deeks was used to seeing. Of course he knew that that was the last thing the man was, but it was still nice to see.

For a moment the men were quiet. It wasn't as if they had nothing to say. It was more that Deeks needed a moment to fully get back into being himself instead of acting like a common drug dealer.

Sometimes it was a bit hard to get out of the mindset of someone else. Especially when that person was as close to their real personality as Shawn was to his. There was a reason they normally didn't work back to back cases.

That was one of the things that he loved about working with NCIS. He was given time between jobs to shed the person he was pretending to be. Something that he needed more than he liked to admit to himself.

It was hard though. He made it his job to be someone else and sometimes that was the easiest thing for him. Mostly because he truly hated who he was most days. Actually, he hated who he had come from.

He tried his hardest not to think about that, but he couldn't help himself. Every time he went undercover as some baddie he'd realize just how close he came to being one. It was sure force of will that stopped him from joining gangs and pushing drugs.

"Deeks?" Callen questioned causing the younger man's head to snap up, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Deeks grinned already lifting his glass to take a swig, "I'm good."

For a second the agents eyes roamed over his face as if he was trying to figure out if he was lying. As odd as it sounded Deeks wasn't any more sure of his words than Callen was. Maybe he was lying and he just had no idea. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time," Deeks started not wanting to know what the man was thinking.

"It comes with the job," Callen offered with a nod of his head.

"That it does. Not my favorite part though. Never been one to cut and run."

"I don't think you can run that far from me. What is your favorite part of the job?"

Deeks looked over at the wall behind the older man considering the question. As much as he loved his job he wasn't really sure that he had a favorite part. Especially if you broke down what he did. It always sounded horrible.

Opening his mouth to tell Callen that he heard a phone ring. The agent took his cell out of his pocket offering him a slight smile as he did and answered it. It didn't take much to realize that he was probably talking to Sam.

"I'll meet you there," Callen finally said before ending the call.

"Got a case?" Deeks asked though he already knew the answer.

"I do. Guess it's my turn to run out."

"That it is. See you later, Callen."

"Bye, Deeks."


	4. Chapter 4

I was asked to write some more Deeks/Callen. Oh so cute! This is going to be fun. ^_^ There should be six chapters in total.

Warnings: Sex, Violence. I don't really know exactly what is going to happen yet.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

A tired groan fell from Callen's lips as he lifted his shirt and ran it over his face wiping away the sweat and dirt. Cracking his neck he went into the bathroom ready to take a shower. All he wanted was to wash away the day.

They had finally had wrapped up the case they had been working on after weeks. For awhile it had felt as if they were getting nowhere. They had really been missing having Deeks work with them and they all felt it.

He was still on his LAPD assignment though. Working day in and day out completely alone. Something that was getting to Kensi more than they thought it would. She was short tempered and worried through out the entire case.

She had been working with Nell throughout it all, but, as much as he cared for Nell, she wasn't Deeks. They all had their own ways of doing things that helped during assignments. Being down a person made things a little hard.

It was odd to think of how intertwined the detective had become in their little group. When he had first joined the team none of them knew what to think of him. He was unlike them when it came to training which made things a little awkward.

Now that he wasn't around though Callen was really able to see what it was that he brought to the table. He was a damn good operator and they were lucky to have him on their team. If only he became a fully agent.

Sighing Callen stripped off his shirt before moving to turn on the shower. Before he could though there was a knock on the door. His head fell forward and for a moment all he wanted to do was ignore the sound.

Then there was a muffled bang almost like something had fallen. Moving quickly he grabbed his gun from his locker and moved to his front door. Taking a deep breath he threw open the door ready to do what he needed to.

As soon as he saw what was on the other side he put his gun down not believing what he was seeing. Deeks was leaning against the wall next to the door looking like he had just gone five rounds with a boxer.

"Deeks," Callen whispered moving to gather the younger man up and pull him inside, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing much," Deeks offered with a pained smile causing his split lip to start bleeding again.

Callen couldn't help but roll his eyes at those words. Why did it not surprise him that the detective was acting as if nothing was wrong? Even while he was bleeding from a few places and clutching at his ribs.

Helping the other man to the couch he tried to lower him as gently as he could, but a pained gasp fell from him anyway. The thought that the man was much more injured than it looked came to mind instantly.

"Talk," Callen demanded glaring at him.

"Things got a little tough with Davy," Deeks offered leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"I can see that."

"I'm sorry, Callen. You know I can't go into it."

The agent had to take a deep breath when the man said that. He did understand that there were somethings that had to be kept secret. That didn't mean that he liked it. Deeks was on his team. He had to be there to keep him safe.

Something he couldn't do while he was working with the LAPD. Mostly because the LAPD was not a huge fan of NCIS. It didn't matter that they were on the same side of the law. To them NCIS were outsiders and that was all.

The only person that they really worked closely with was Deeks. Even then it felt more as if he was an agent. The only time he remembered that the man wasn't NCIS was when he referred to himself as 'detective'.

Other than that it was rare they ended up really working with the local police. They might have them for backup, but that was about it. He was sure that the local PD was as glad about that as they were.

The more he thought about it the more he realized that the reason he didn't think of Deeks as an LAPD detective was that he had no friends there. Okay, so he had turned in some corrupt cops in his time, but he was still a damn good detective. They should be proud to have him.

Instead it was as if they simply pushed him to the side. They didn't want him around until they actually needed him. Something that happened didn't happen very often now that he was working with them. Probably because of Hetty. She knew his worth.

"Are you in any danger?" Callen finally asked sitting next to the man.

"Not right now," Deeks answered deflating slightly, "Everyone sort of scrambling."

"How long until you have to get back?"

"By the morning at least. Look, Callen, I'm sorry for bugging you, but your place was closer and..."

Callen nodded his head hearing the man trail off. He got where the younger man was coming from. He had done it a few times with both Sam and Hetty. There was no problem as long as everyone was safe.

Still, looking at the other man Callen couldn't help feeling as if it was different. Seeing Deeks so hurt made him want nothing more than to keep him in his home and keep him completely safe from the outside world.

That was one of the main reasons that he hadn't wanted to ask the man out. He knew that there was a chance that he'd fall in love with him. If that happened it was going to be hard separating those feelings from work.

It was a risk that he normally wouldn't take. Looking at the younger man though he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He cared for him too much to regret it. It was as if the rules didn't apply to him.

Standing up Callen made his way through his home and into the kitchen. Filling a bowl with warm, soapy water he grabbed a towel and went back over to the younger man. It was still weird to see the man not really moving.

Sitting down he placed a hand on Deeks chin and directed his face to the side. Making sure that his movements were gentle he started to wipe away the blood revealing the beautiful face that he was falling for.

Ocean blue eyes blinked a few times at Callen before a tired smile came to his lips. He looked so peaceful and happy. A part of the agent wanted nothing more than to lean over and place a kiss to the man's lips.

Clearing his throat he washed the blood off of the towel and continued what he was doing. They hadn't even had a first date. It was not the time to think about how amazing it would feel to have those lips against his own.

"Thanks," Deeks whispered as if he didn't want to break the spell.

"No problem," Callen said back not looking into his eyes, "Think you're getting close to closing the case?"

"Think so. I can't be positive though. Things are not the same as how I left them."

"Nothing ever stays the same."

Deeks let out a soft snort before his face twisted in pain once more. Sighing Callen put the towel to the side and helped the other man to his feet. He had to make sure that the man didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Deeks," Callen started motioning to his shirt.

"Bruised ribs," Deeks shrugged slightly.

"You sure?"

"I've had broken ribs, Callen. I'm sure. Just need to rest for a bit and take something for them. I should probably head to my place."

Callen nodded his head knowing that the man was right. It would be for the best if he left. That didn't mean that that was what he wanted. If he could get away with it he'd offer to have him spend the night.

Still, he said nothing as the younger man went to the front door. For a moment the two of them stood there in silence until Deeks moved forward and pressed their lips together. It was nothing more than a brush, but it was perfect.

"Thanks, Callen," Deeks smiled before turning around to leave, "I owe you one."

"A real date will do," Callen spoke with a smile of his own.

"I'll hold you to that."


	5. Chapter 5

I was asked to write some more Deeks/Callen. Oh so cute! This is going to be fun. ^_^

There is only going to be one more chapter after this one. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride!

Warnings: Sex, Violence.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Limping through the front door Deeks tossed his jacket onto the couch only to hear a loud bark as it landed on Monty. With a soft smile he patted his thigh hoping that the dog would follow him as he continued to the bedroom stripping his clothes as he went.

Once he was down to his boxers he placed his cell next to the bed and then fell onto it with a loud groan. A voice in the back of his head cursed at him for not taking a shower first, but he was just so damn tired. All he wanted was to lay there and not move for the rest of his life.

The case he had been working on was finally over. Something he was really happy about. Davy had changed a lot since the last time he saw him. He had the bruises and busted knuckles to attest to that.

Okay, so maybe Davy hadn't changed all that much. He was still a loud mouth that couldn't fight to save his life. The only difference was he now had people paying attention to him. People that did not take kindly to his words at all.

Deeks had been in more fist fights in the past four months than he had been in when he was a teenager. He felt like he was just one big walking bruise. According to the doctor he wasn't all that far off.

He had been told that he was to take the next week off work before he was put on desk duty for at least another week. That had not been a pleasant conversation to have with his boss. Luckily, Hetty was a lot more understanding.

She had already offered up her help if he needed anything and for that he was truly grateful. At the moment though all he wanted to do was sleep. With the pain that was radiating through his entire body though he doubted that.

Once again he cursed at himself for being so stupid. The doctor had given him a prescription to fill and instead of doing so he had gone home. It was a really good thing that he had taken a cab instead of driving himself.

Another pained noise left him causing Monty to whimper slightly from his place on the floor. Patting the bed Deeks waited for his dog to come up. When he was he gently patted his chest causing the dog to lay down so he could pet him.

This was always the part that he missed the most when he went undercover. He only rarely got to bring his dog with him. Something that really sucked. Monty was his best friend and the only that kept him sane on bad days.

Deeks was rather lucky that he wasn't he type of person that had a lot of bad days. Sure he got roughed up a lot, but he was pretty good at getting out of his characters head spaces when that time came.

If that didn't happen though he had Monty. The dog knew when he wasn't acting like himself and what to do to get him to be himself again. If that involved almost biting him a few times… Well, Deeks didn't mind. Much.

The point was that he had someone there that helped take care of him in a way. Right now the dog could do nothing to really help with the pain, but that was fine. He could deal with some pain as long as he was home.

Closing his eyes he laid there petting Monty. There wasn't really much he could do until he was healed up. Slowly Deeks could feel himself falling into a light sleep. Of course that was when his phone decided to ring.

A part of the detective wanted nothing more than to ignore the phone. It wasn't as if anyone that was calling him wouldn't understand. They had probably been in the situation he was in a few times themselves.

Still, he found himself reaching over very gingerly trying not to strain himself too much to grab the offending object. By the time he had it in his hand tears of pain had sprung to his eyes. He really was stupid sometimes.

"Deeks," he offered in lieu of greeting.

"You sound horrible," came Callen's voice from the other side of the phone.

"Then I sound better than I feel because I'm pretty sure I'm dead."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Deeks let out a soft sigh before he started to fill the older man in on everything that he could. Of course there were some things that he would probably never be able to tell Callen, but the basics weren't going to hurt anything.

Though he did find himself playing down how badly he was injured as well. That was a little confusing to him. Callen had already seen him in so much worse condition than he was in now, but he still lied to him.

It wasn't as if the agent was going to climb in his car and come coddle him. He was an adult that had handled injuries before. The last thing he needed was someone coming to his place and babying him. Even if a small part of him wanted that.

No, it was too early in, whatever it was that they currently had, to be taking care of each other. Anyway, Deeks did not need anyone to take care of him. Something that he found himself repeating in his mind as the conversation went on.

It was completely stupid of him to be thinking like that. He wasn't a teenaged girl that needed the big strong man to come see him just because he got into a little fight. He was never going to be like that with anyone.

It showed a weakness that he was never going to allow himself to have. If anyone ever found out that he even thought like that when he was undercover? He really never wanted to find out what would happen to him.

"Deeks?" Callen questioned the one word heavy in concern.

"Sorry," the younger man responded blinking at his ceiling a few times, "Got a little lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted me to let you go so you could get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine. Can't really sleep right now anyway."

"Pills not kicking in yet?"

"I haven't taken any."

"Ah. Forgot to fill the script on your way home. I've done that a few times myself. You're going to hate yourself in the morning."

"I hate myself now."

The older man chuckled softly at that and Deeks found himself smiling. It was ridiculous to think, but the conversation was one that he had never had before. One that he could never have had before.

He never worked with the same people and he sure as hell wasn't friends with them. In the end they drifted away. It wasn't a big deal or anything. He had known what he was signing up for when he started undercover. It was one of the reasons he did it.

Still, being able to simply lay there talking to someone that knew what he was going through, even if they hadn't been there, was nice. It was as if he was truly a part of something that was bigger than himself.

"You need any help?" Callen asked breaking through his thoughts.

"No, I'm okay," Deeks answered even as a voice in his head said yes, "I've got a bed and I've got Monty. I'll be good until morning."

"And when morning comes?"

"I have not thought this through. I'm sort of rolling with the punches. Life is funner that way."

"Is it? Tell me how that works out for you."

Hearing the way the man said that Deeks couldn't help but start laughing. It was something that was just so Callen. That was probably an odd thing to think, but after being away from the man and the team for so long it was nice.

That was when he finally identified something that he had been feeling for the past few weeks. He was homesick. He actually had a home and a family that made him want to be in one place. He had a home.

A smile came to his lips as he laid there and let that thought wash over him again and again. Ever since his family had fallen apart there was never really a time when he just wanted to be in one place for long.

Of course, he stayed in L.A. and he loved it, but that didn't change anything. If it wasn't for school and then his job he would have sold everything he had to buy a car and then started driving and never stopped.

That had been a dream for so long. Well, not a dream, but the dream. Whenever his life was going wrong he'd just remind himself that the rest of the world was out there waiting for him if he ever needed it.

When he had become a cop that didn't change. He could ask to be transferred anywhere in the U.S. and no one would blink an eye. One phone call and he could be on the other side of the country completely free of the city he knew.

Looking back on it he realized that it had been so long since he had actually dreamed of doing just that. He still loved the idea of traveling all over the country and the world, but it wasn't the same as before.

Instead of him just leaving in the middle of the night he left because of a case. No matter the dream he always had Kensi by his side while Callen and Sam were in another car and Eric and Nell were talking to them over the phone.

How had his life changed so much without him noticing? It wasn't as if it was a little change. He had found someplace where he truly wanted to be. That should have been something he noticed before now. Right?

"You still with me, Deeks?" Callen said his voice softer than before.

"Yeah," Deeks replied his eyes slipping shut on their on accord, "I'm here."

"Got lost in thought again?"

"Yes. I'll have you know I'm very philosophical."

"Is that right? What are you thinking about than?"

"Home."

The older man made a soft understanding sound. Thinking about it Callen must have had a moment like he was having. Just one where everything that he had been missing had fallen into place before his very eyes.

It might not be the exact same since Callen was still searching for some things, but there were enough similarities that he knew what was going on in the detective's head. Once again he didn't have to try to explain himself.

For a moment both men were silent and Deeks was sure that Callen was going to ask more questions about his thoughts. Instead, the man started to talk about everything that had been happening with the team while he had been gone.

As he laid there listening to him recant their tales a sleepy smile came to Deeks lips. It was so peaceful just laying there letting Callen's voice wash over him. Like his own little lullaby that no one else got to hear. It didn't take much after that for him to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was asked to write some more Deeks/Callen. Oh so cute! This is going to be fun. ^_^

And this story is finished! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. It's one of my favorite pairing.

Warnings: Sex, Violence.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

A slight smile came to Callen's lips as he watched Deeks hit a punching bag. He had no idea how long the younger man had been in the gym, but after the last few weeks they had had it wasn't all that surprising.

Still, it was almost four in the morning and everyone else was gone. If it wasn't for the fact that Callen had heard the sound of fists hitting something he would have gone home himself once his paperwork was finished.

Instead he found himself simply watching the younger man work out. They hadn't really had any time alone since Deeks got back from healing up. In fact he was pretty sure that the man shouldn't be working out at all.

That didn't stop him though. Not that Callen could blame him. It was always so annoying to be stuck behind a desk while everyone else was out in the field. It made a person think that they had no place on their own team.

It was actually a feeling that he knew too well. After his shooting he ended up spending months stuck first in the hospital then at home before finally being behind his desk. It was not one of his favorite things to think about.

Don't get him wrong being shot sucked, but he'd much rather deal with that. He had never felt so useless to everyone than when he sat there watching Sam and Kensi take care of everything that he normally did.

For awhile he actually questioned if he would have a spot on the team once he was healed up. He saw how everyone stepped up so he wouldn't be overworked. It was as if they no longer needed him for anything.

Then came his first day back at in the field. That was so much scarier than he liked to admit. He had thought that he was going to be the odd man out. That his position as team leader was gone. It wouldn't have surprised him.

Of course that was when his team decided to be he most amazing people that they were. It was as if he never left. They were able to work like the well oiled machine that they always had. It was perfect.

He wasn't sure if Deeks knew that about him. Hell, after all their years being on the team together it was almost as if they only knew the basics. It was something he could deal with when it came to everyone else, but he wanted more with Deeks.

Without really thinking the agent pushed off the wall and started towards the man. He could see the way Deeks tensed slightly that he knew someone was behind him. Making sure to give him a wide birth he moved so he was standing in front of him.

The younger man offered Callen a tight smile throwing another punch at the bag. It was clear to see that he was trying to work through whatever it was that was going on in his head. They all had days like that.

"Do you ever think we'll get through a date?" Deeks panted out surprising Callen.

"I think so," Callen nodded his head, "I think we just have to change our definition of 'date'."

A breathy chuckle left the detective sending a shot of arousal through Callen. He knew that the younger man was attractive in many way, but there was something about the way he looked right then than had him wanting to see more.

Dark blue eyes watched as sweat traveled down his neck getting lost in his tank. His muscles were tight as the threw punch after punch at the bag. His hair was slicked with sweat causing it to stick to his forehead. And the noises he was making were too easy to imagine in a different situation.

A smirk came to Callen's lips as he thought about the things he could do to the man to make him look like that. They would be able to have so much fun together. At least he hoped that would happen.

For as open as Deeks was when it came to sex and his attraction for the human form he didn't go into detail. It was more him pointing out the people he thought were attractive and than moving on to something else.

While Callen did know that the man thought he was good looking he had no idea how far that went. It was very easy to believe that he might not want to do many physical things with him. It was stupid, but it was easy to believe.

Deeks must have noticed Callen's silence because the agent watched as he slowly stopped punching the bag and moved so he was standing in front of him. The beautiful ocean blue eyes were filled with such worry that the agent couldn't help reaching out and resting a hand on his face.

Neither man spoke as Callen pulled the detective closer. Their lips gently brushed against each other for the first time. Callen could feel Deeks' body shake slightly against his own before he pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure kisses don't count as dates," Deeks muttered licking his lips.

"No," Callen agreed with a grin, "But times when we're being ourselves and trying to get to know each other do."

"Is that so?"

"We're probably going to get called away or have to cancel any time we try to sit down and have a real dinner."

"Alright. So by that logic what date do you think we're on?"

Smirking slightly Callen let his hand travel to the back to the younger man's head and pull him down. Once more their lips met, but until before there was nothing gentle about the kiss. Strong hands came to grip the agent's hips as Deeks stepped forward to press them together.

"Third date," Deeks pulled back answering his own question, "Definitely third date."

"I think so," Callen replied shrugging the smirk never leaving his lips.

"You think I put out on the third date?"

"I don't know. You'll have to tell me."

Instead of answering Deeks placed a quick kiss to Callen's lips before turning and walking away. He slowly undid the wrap around his hands dropping them in a trash can as he went. For a moment Callen simply watched him waiting for some idea of what he was doing.

"I'm starving," Deeks finally said picking up his gym bag, "You?"

"I could eat," Callen answered moving towards him.

"Good. Tell me, Callen, what do you have in your fridge?"

Hearing the teasing tone in the younger man's voice Callen nudged him gently with his shoulder. Deeks laughed out loud at that but otherwise remained silent. That was how they remained until they were standing in Callen's living room.

The agent turned to look at Deeks ready to ask him what he wanted to do next when a hand was placed on his neck. A pink tongue darted out as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together once more.

Backing them up Callen pressed Deeks against the wall his hands coming up to unbutton the man's shirt. The plaid shirt fell to the floor revealing the toned chest underneath. A low groan fell from the agent's lips as he broke the kiss to take the sight in.

Calloused fingers reached out to run over the younger man's body. Callen held no qualm admitting that he had been dreaming of feeling the man for while. None of the images compared to the man in front of him.

He could hear a soft whimper fall from Deeks as his fingers traveled along the top of his jeans. It was easy to see the man's erection through his pants. All Callen wanted to do was see what else the man was hiding under his clothes.

Deeks seemed to have other ideas. He placed a hand on the back of the agent's head and directed him up so their lips were connected once more. His tongue coming out to run across his lower lip. Knowing what the man wanted Callen let his mouth fall open.

The detective's hold on him tightened as his tongue licked into his mouth coaxing Callen's to join in. Pressing Deeks closer to the wall he reached down and started to undo his belt and jeans needing to feel more.

Letting the clothes drop around his ankles Callen found himself being pushed back as the younger man removed his shoes and the last of his clothes. His movements were slow as he stood back up a lazy smirk on his lips.

Callen was already reaching for the man when he moved out of his reach. Blinking a few times he watched Deeks turn around slowly and make his way further into the house. Smirking darkly he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes before following.

Getting into the bedroom he froze where he was. The detective was laying on his bed his hand slowly stroking his hard cock while the other was under his head.

"Deeks," Callen growled out stepping closer.

"I think we've hit the part of this where you can call me Marty, G," Deeks offered with a smirk of his own.

The older man could feel his resolve break. Kicking off the last of his clothes he climbed on the bed and drug Deeks into a rough kiss. The younger man let out a pleased noise his hands moving to hold onto Callen's back.

"G," Deeks gasped out his hips thrusting into the air, "Come on."

"What do you want, Marty?" Callen asked moving down so he was kissing and nipping at the exposed neck.

"Want you in me. Please."

Never one to refuse his partner anything Callen reached over to the nightstand and pulled out some lube and a condom. Rolling it on himself he situated himself so he was between Deeks spread thighs.

Strong hands ran over his body as he moved drawing content noises from him. He loved knowing that the person he was with was enjoying it as much as him and it seemed that Deeks held no problem showing his appreciation.

Lifting one of his legs he placed it over his shoulder before reaching for the lube. The ocean blue eyes were blown black with lust. His mouth had fallen open soft pants leaving him as his body squirmed.

Slicking up his fingers Callen moved them so they were circling the younger man's hole. He loved watched the man's face as his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling before coming back open. He looked so desperate in that moment.

Callen's eyes never left his lovers face as he slowly pushed a finger into him. Deeks head fell back a breathless moan escaping him. His legs tried to spread wider as if he had no idea what his body was doing.

Knowing that the man could take more he pushed another finger in. The younger man let out a soft mewl his hips grinding down. He had known that Deeks wanted this, but to watch him was something else.

Soon three fingers were stretching open the man. Callen knew that he was open enough for him, but it was such a sight to see Deeks working himself on his fingers. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had seen in awhile.

Not able to hold bake anymore Callen removed the fingers and lined himself up. Pushing into the willing body the agent couldn't help but groan loudly. He felt so much better surrounding him than he could have ever thought.

Trembling hands came up to hold onto his biceps tightly as he started to rock his hips Bending down Callen pressed a kiss over his heart his speed slowly starting to pick up until he could hear the bed creaking underneath them.

"G," Deeks panted out his hand reaching down to wrap around himself, "Pl-Please."

Hearing the younger man plead he began to thrust harder wanting nothing more than to see the man when he finally came. He didn't have to wait long until the man was arching up his cum spilling between them.

Feeling Deeks' body tighten around him Callen threw his head back his own orgasm washing over him. Everything around him seemed to white out for a moment before he was finally able to get control over himself.

Gently pulling out of the younger man Callen let himself fall to the side as he tried to calm his breathing down. A smile came to his lips as he turned his head to look at his lover. He looked so at easy laying next to him.

"I thought you wanted something to eat," Callen teased.

"Oh, I do," Deeks nodded not opening his eyes, "I except french toast when I wake up."

"I don't think I have things for french toast."

"You should get on that."


End file.
